


Paint Me Impressed

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: But thats pretty much all they do, F/F, I replayed it again for the umpteenth time, I wrote a short fluff of ravioli so heres a long fic of hilda and zelda slowly being gay, Ravio and Link kiss at the end, Still love it, i love this game, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Zelda has some telepathic small talk with her captor while she's trapped.





	

Waiting for a hero was borring. Zelda knew that she'd be held hostage one day, she knew since she could understand the lore of the land. But she expected to do something while waiting. Her ancestors did a lot of things like sleeping or becoming a ninja or a ghost or a pirate. She however was stuck in another dimension, waiting for a boy she met a few hours ago, while hanging on some evil counterpart of her's wall.

 

Less than ideal claim to fame in the ancestral line to say the least.

 

She saw the black haired girl giggle mischievously after she gave Link advice for a dungeon. Zelda internally screamed at her hero's unawareness before falling back into absolute boredom. She could see her captor looking at maps and pictures, planning, doing something. An idea popped into her brain and she wondered if she had any magic in this form.

 

_Hey._

 

The fact that the girl almost fell off her chair proved to Zelda that she definitely did have enough magic for telepathy.

 

The other girl immediately walked over and glared. "Was that you?" She said it more as a threat than an actual question, and in response heard childish giggles ringing through her head. "S-stop! It's not funny!"

 

_So when you say it it's 'oh yeah I'm cool' but when I say it I'm the bad guy!_

 

A snarl errupted before she cleared her throat. "Please. Shut up." Of course then several high pitched screams were heard and the girl clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears to no avail.

 

_Aww you aren't enjoying this?_

 

"Stop you child!"

 

_We're like the same age, I think? Do you know how this work? Are we like clones or related or are you just an illusion or-_

 

"Ok if you stay quiet for a moment I'll explain." The princess stayed silent for a moment before the Lorulian continued.

 

"I am you but from this world. My name is Hilda, I'm a princess too, and while your world is nice and good, mine sucks." She hissed a bit at the end part.

 

  _Ok. Nice exposition but why am I here?_

 

Hilda smiled faintly. "My world lost something important that yours has." She walked away and got back to work as Zelda wracked her brain to figure out what that thing was.

* * *

 

_The triforce.._

 

The darker princess glanced up from her book. "Oh so you can figure out simple details, I'm less disappointed."

 

_You're literally me but blacker! I'm disappointed in your creativity._

 

"Or you're me but more colorful." She glared at Zelda. "It could go both ways, child."

 

_YOU'RE A CHILD._

 

She covered her ears. "Please stop screaming!"

 

_I am not screaming. I am THINKING LOUDLY_

 

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS."

* * *

 

Hilda was unusually unbusy this day. She often would be engaged with reading or papers, but today she just stared blankly at her table, littered with work.

 

_Princess? Hello?_

 

Hilda was to busy wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Zelda. She only looked up when the blonde screamed loudly in her head. The more cheerful princess almost regretted it because when she and Hilda made eye contact the girl looked more solemn and depressed than annoyed.

 

"Hey. Sorry I'm not in the mood."

 

_Care to explain? I mean I have all day, Link is only at dungeon three right?_

 

Hilda twiddled her thumbs as she quietly sighed. "A year ago, our hero of this realm left."

 

_So there's also a Link with black hair._

 

"His name is Ravio, and he was my best friend. He left after disputes over the morality over a couple plans."

 

_So dark Link doesn't approve of kidnapping 8 people for a triangle? Congrats._

 

"If you're going to refer to anyone here, don't call them a dark version of someone from your world. It's annoying." Zelda hesitated from an immediate argument. She hated the other princess, but by the same token she could see Hilda was in a bad mood. Her responses were more dreary than usual, and she definitely sounded less annoyed.

 

_Sorry Hilda._

 

The princess looked up quietly. "Thanks," Zelda thought that they had come to respect each at least a bit. Then Hilda completed her sentence with "child" and her head was filled with loud profane swears.

* * *

 

"Is Hyrule nice?" Zelda for once was startled by Hilda, although instead of random screaming causing the startle it was an unprompted question.

 

_It's.. Well it's the most wonderful place in all the kingdoms ever!_

 

"So modest," Hilda sounded more sarcastic than annoyed for once, a sign they were becoming closer, almost friends.

 

_Is uh, what's this place nice?_

 

"The kingdom of Lorule?" She rolled her eyes. "Well you're here because I need to restore the kingdom, how wonderful do you think this hell is?"

 

_Oh. Stop being a downer, it's no fun._

 

"Stop being so positively optimistic. It's not helping you."

* * *

 

_Who was that guy who trapped everyone in paintings?_

 

"His name is Yuga. He's helping restore the kingdom."

 

_He seems a lot meaner than you. And that's saying something._

 

"I'm so touched by your compliments." She rolled her eyes.

 

_He's also a really awful_   _artist. Like from what I've heard of the kidnapped sages and all._

 

"Hmm. Well if you're supposed to look anything like me," She tapped her finger on her chin and smirked. "Yeah he's either trash or you're just really ugly. But who knows what's the true option."

 

_HEY!_

* * *

 

Link was at the entrance, his eyes full of determination and his blonde hair flowing in the wind. He honestly looked like a true hero in the legendary stories. Zelda sighed dreamily before tensing.

 

"I'm gonna need that triforce now."

 

_I mean can't we work things out? I'm sure there's something else we could do._

 

The lorulian's hand gently brushed against the paper and a golden triangle appeared. Hilda bit her lip and exhaled before turning to the hero in front of her.

* * *

 

 

Hilda groaned internally as Link died for the fifth time, being carried out of the room by a bird.

 

_So do you regret stealing the magic triangle?_

 

She watched the battle for another minute before replying, a bit rusty on her telepathy.

 

_Stop simplifying the situation and making me look silly._

 

_Trust me, you did look silly. But hey you get to know my agony of being able to talk to only one crazy person for who knows how long._

 

Link threw an empty bottle to the ground, determined to win this time. Then he was killed by a charge and even the fairy in his bottle sighed in disappointment as he was revived.

 

_He's cute._

 

_Do you think we could talk to him?_

 

Zelda giggled in her head again, though this was strained and tired opposed to the mischievous and playful one from months prior.

 

_We're gonna be here for hours, do you want to distract him?_

 

So the next couple hours was spent making small talk in their paper confinements.

* * *

 

 

Zelda groaned and stretched for the first time in months and smiled at her hero. "Link! Thanks for saving Hyrule!" She giggled and hugged the cute blonde. Hilda was ruffling her hero's hair.

 

Then Ravio walked over to Link and hugged him. Zelda politely walked away from the two companions. Then the two began kissing and nuzzling and the princesses tried to hide their surprise.

 

"I was hoping I could hook up with Link after this." Zelda murmured, a bit disappointed. Hilda shrugged. "When you miss months of hanging out with someone they move on." "Did you like Ravio?" The other princess blushed and sighed.

  


"I mean I can't blame him. I only knew him for a couple hours, they've probably been hanging out for months." Zelda tried to suppress her feelings when her hero walked towards her silently motioned to the exit. Hyrule was missing it's princess still and she needed to get back.

  


Ravio hugged his loved one goodbye, though it would probably be temporary. Hilda waved farewell to her friendemy while the blondes left the two Lorulians' sight.

  


"Hey wait Link I forgot something." Was a small echo through the palace. The two quietly walked back and Zelda surprised her former captor with a hug. Hilda blushed a bit but tried to hide it. "Thanks I guess child-"

  


She was cut off by a kiss that they only stopped because Hilda needed to yell at Ravio who was wolf whistling. The Hyrulian princess rushed back to her friend who totally saw the whole thing and finally came their real exit.

  


They'd be back again though, the previously fallen kingdom's hero and princess knew those two would come back.


End file.
